A conventional active matrix liquid crystal display device has a plurality of TFTs (thin film transistor). A drain electrode is connected to a drain region of a TFT; a pixel electrode is connected to the drain electrode. A liquid crystal material is provided over the pixel electrode.    [Patent Document 1]    Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-158068 (pp 2-3, FIG. 1)